A Wild Boy in my House!
by Melody AMPv Moon
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki dan keluarganya sedang liburan di pulau terpencil. Tapi sepulang dari liburan, ada hal tak terduga. Cowok liar berambut oranye jeruk nyangkut di rumahnya dan membuat kekacauan. Siapa dia? My first fic IchiRuki. Ichi versi tarzan. RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

_It's my first IchiRuki fic. Ichigo is a wild boy from the jungle. Hope you enjoy it! ^^_

.

.

_**Title**__ : A Wild Boy in my House!_

_**Desclaimer**__ : Bleach punya Om Tite Kubo seorang -_-_

_**Genre**__ : Romance-Humor_

_**Summary**__ : Keluarga Kuchiki sedang liburan di sebuah pulau terpencil yang indah. Tapi sepulang dari liburan, ada hal yang tidak terduga. Seorang cowok liar berambut oranye nyangkut di rumahnya dan mengganggu kehidupan Rukia. Siapakah dia?_

_**Pairing**__ : IchiRuki, go IchiRuki!_

_**Warning**__ : OOC, Gaje, MultiChap, DLDR…!_

.

.

**Chapter 1**

"Ahh, asyiknyaaa!" seru seorang gadis berambut sebahu dan bertubuh mungil sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya di depan hamparan laut berwarna biru dan berombak besar. Musim panas memang waktu yang menyenangkan untuk liburan kan? Dan hari ini adalah hari terakhir liburan.

Pantai berpasir putih itu sepi pengunjung. Kenyataannya, gadis itu memang sedang berada di sebuah pulau. Pulau kecil yang letaknya cukup jauh dari kota tempat tinggalnya.

Tapi, pemandangan pulau itu sungguh menakjubkan. Pasir putih yang sangat indah, ombak besar untuk berselancar, hutan hijau yang menyegarkan mata dan beberapa hewan di pantai yang unik-unik. Gadis berambut hitam itu jadi betah berlama-lama di sana.

"Fuuuh! Senangnya ada di sini..." ujar Rukia sambil menghirup udara sejuk dalam-dalam. Ah, udara di sana begitu segar untuk paru-parunya.

Tiba-tiba, "Rukiaaa," panggil sebuah suara yang lembut dari kejauhan.

Gadis yang dipanggil dengan nama Rukia itu menoleh dengan muka masam. "Hmmm."

"Ayo ke sini! Sudah saatnya makan siang," kata seorang wanita yang wajahnya hampir serupa dengan Rukia.

"Ahh, kakak... aku kan sedang asyik," keluh gadis bermata violet itu.

"Rukia." Suara berat seorang laki-laki terdengar jelas dan memiliki arti Rukia-ayo-cepat-makan-siang.

"_Nii-sama_..." Rukia menatap kakak iparnya itu dengan tatapan polos. Akan tetapi, laki-laki bertubuh kekar itu membalas dengan _death glare _seramnya hingga membuat Rukia tidak berkutik. "Y-ya."

Gadis bertubuh mungil itu berlari ke arah kakaknya dan kakak iparnya yang sedang duduk bersantai di bawah pepohonan yang rindang. Mereka akan makan siang.

Kakak kandung Rukia—Hisana Kuchiki, perempuan cantik istri tercinta dari kakak ipar Rukia—Byakuya Kuchiki—hari ini membuat berbagai macam masakan lezat ala keluarga Kuchiki yang tidak tertandingi oleh masakan ala resto terkenal di dunia. Belum lagi jus segar yang bikin tenggorokan kering sembuh. Mereka benar-benar bakalan makan masakan terlezat sedunia di pantai pasir putih yang sejuk.

"Kakak masak apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Ada kepiting rebus, ikan panggang, salmon sarden, pecel tuna (?), semur cumi, dan lobster bakar," jawab Hisana tersenyum ramah dan bikin Byakuya kelepek-kelepek.

"_Seafood _semua?"

"_Seafood _itu mengandung banyak protein yang sangat dibutuhkan oleh tubuh kita. Dan itu juga bisa bikin kita pintar," ceramah Hisana.

Rukia menggembungkan pipinya pertanda ia merasa didiskriminasi. Habis ia memang merasa kurang pintar di sekolahnya. Huh, apa gara-gara itu kakaknya sampai menyediakan _seafood _yang mengandung banyak protein tinggi agar dirinya bisa jadi pintar?

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat dimakan!" pinta Byakuya _stay cool_.

"Iya iya," gerutu Rukia.

.

Tanpa disadari oleh keluarga Kuchiki yang sedang asyik makan siang dipinggir pantai.

Di sebelah utara pantai yang tak terlihat, terdapat helikopter milik keluarga Kuchiki dengan plat nomor sekian-sekian yang nangkring sendirian dan cuma ditemani pasir putih yang strukturnya lebih besar daripada pasir putih di dekat keluarga Kuchiki.

Dari balik pepohonan, seorang cowok berambut jeruk dan jabrik gak keurus hingga menutup seluruh wajahnya itu tiba-tiba datang sendirian menghampiri helikopter hitam.

Pemuda setinggi 174 cm yang dilengkapi baju yang terbuat dari kulit macan dan compang-camping itu berjalan tersendat-sendat seperti manusia purba. Setiap gerakannya bisa dibilang tak lazim alias aneh, abnormal, asing.

Nampaknya dia adalah penduduk asli pulau ini. Tapi emangnya pulau terpencil _full _hutan yang masih jauh dari pantauan penduduk ada orangnya ya?

"Uhh uhh uhh." Pemuda itu bicara ngasal. Cara bicaranya tidak bisa dimengerti maupun diterjemahkan ke dalam bahasa manapun.

Baru saja ia melihat alat transportasi mahal milik keluarga Kuchiki dari jarak 13 meter, sepasang mata coklat dibalik ribuan helai jeruk itu terbelalak kaget. Tiba-tiba ia menjerit gak jelas karena mengiranya monster.

Pemuda itu bersembunyi saking ketakutan. Tapi ia nongol lagi untuk mengintip si Heli hitam yang berdiri di atas pasir putih. Helikopter yang ia kira monster itu tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Diambilnya tongkat entah dari mana, lalu ia memukulkan tongkat itu sekuat tenaga ke badan helikopter berkali-kali. Tapi dia heran. Kenapa ya monster udah dipukul-pukul tapi tetap gak kabur?

Karena diam saja, ia kira tuh Heli adalah makanan. Dijilatnya dengan coba-coba. _Sluuurrrp_.

Tapi, "PUAAAAHHH!" Ya iyalah ngejilat besi yang ada juga rasanya pahit!

"Huh huh huh!" Pemuda berambut jabrik itu lompat-lompat gak jelas saking ngamuknya. Demi membalaskan dendamnya, kali ini dia mengambil batu-batu kecil lalu dilemparkannya ke badan helikopter. Sekali lagi, helikopter yang ia kira monster tidak kabur.

"Urrrrmmm!" si rambut jeruk itu mengamuk. Kali ini ia yang melompat ke badan helikopter dan mulai menghajarnya dengan tonjokkan maut.

Baru saja beberapa pukulan yang ia berikan, tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan oleh sebuah foto. Foto Rukia yang tergeletak di atas kursi di dalam Helikopter. Pemuda itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat sambil memperhatikan foto tersebut.

.

"_Nii-sama_, ayolah! Satu jam lagi. Aku masih pengen di sini," pinta Rukia.

"Tidak!" tolak Byakuya dingin.

"Pelit!" ledek Rukia.

"Biarin," balas Byakuya.

"Sudahlah, Rukia. Nanti kapan-kapan kita ke sini lagi," kata Hisana menenangkan.

"Tapi kapan, kak?" tanya Rukia.

"Hmm, kalo Byakuya-sama sedang tidak sibuk."

"Ahhh, lamaaaa..."

Suara-suara itu semakin mendekat ke arah Helikopter. Pemuda liar yang sudah dua jam memandangi foto Rukia itu kaget. Ia celingak-celinguk dan berusaha mencari tempat persembunyian. Berusaha tidak jauh dari foto itu.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di kolong Helikopter. Untung pola bawah Helikopter itu agak cekung. Jadi ia bisa menyandarkan dirinya di dalam cekungan sambil berpegangan pada kedua kaki helikopter. Dan tentu, keberadaanya tidak diketahui siapapun.

"Aku ada pekerjaan mendadak. Jadi kita pulang," kata Byakuya.

"Tapi kalo di rumah aku ngapain? Sekarang kan libur yang terakhir," gerutu Rukia.

"Ajak main Orihime saja," usul Hisana.

"Ahh, dia kan lagi liburan sama teman-teman SMPnya ke Hokkaido." Rukia cemberut.

"Ya sudah, kita melukis saja yuk!" ajak Hisana.

"Melukis apa?" tanya Rukia antusias.

"Hmm, apa saja," jawab Hisana.

"Okelah! _Deal_!" seru Rukia sambil mengangkat jempolnya.

Byakuya membuka pintu Helikopternya. Tapi, tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti. Perhatiannya teralih pada sesuatu yang janggal.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hisana.

Kedua alis Byakuya bertaut saat memperhatikan badan Heli-nya yang dekat dengan pintu. Kok agak penyok! Ck, detail sekali kalo soal kendaraan pribadinya. Masalah penyoknya si badan Heli saja hapal.

"Penyok," jawab Byakuya singkat.

"Hah?" tersentak Hisana dan Rukia tak mengerti.

"Maksudnya penyok?" tanya Rukia.

"Ada bagian Helikopterku yang penyok," jawab Byakuya yang masih mengelus bagian penyoknya itu. Ahh, dia begitu sayangnya sama Helikopter sendiri! Nyampe penyok dikit dikasihani.

Rukia melihat keadaan sekitar. Matanya menangkap sebatang kayu yang tergeletak di atas pasir putih. Ia berlari menghampiri kayu tersebut lalu mengambilnya. "Mungkin ada orang yang memukul Heli kakak pake kayu ini hingga penyok."

"Tidak mungkin! Di pulau ini tidak ada penghuninya," bantah Byakuya.

"Ehhmm, mungkin kena angin," kata Hisana mengambil kesimpulan yang jelas tidak masuk akal.

Gubrak! Rukia _sweatdrop _di tempat, sedangkan Byakuya tetap _stay cool._

"Lupakan saja! Ayo kita pulang!" kata Byakuya dan langsung memasuki Helinya. Buru-buru ia duduk di tempat kendali. Rukia dan Hisana mengikuti saja dari belakang dan langsung duduk di kursi belakang Byakuya.

Pemuda berambut jeruk di kolong Heli yang masih bertahan untuk tidak berpijak di atas pasir kini bernafas lega. Tapi baru saja kaki kanannya menyentuh pasir, tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada angin berputar di sekelilingnya.

"Uhh uhh." Ia melihat ke keadaan sekelilingnya sambil ketakutan. Ia kira itu badai. Jadi ia memilih kembali bersembunyi di bawah Helikopter sambil berpegangan ke dua kaki Heli.

Tiba-tiba Helikopter terangkat ke atas perlahan-lahan. Bukannya kabur, cowok liar berambut jabrik itu malah kegirangan. Merasa dirinya terbang!

"Huuh! Huuh!" Ia tertawa lebar-lebar saking asyiknya.

Untung suara tawanya tidak terdengar oleh Byakuya, Hisana dan Rukia. Baling-baling Helikopter yang mengeluarkan suara keras itu meredam tawa si cowok liar yang saat ini sedang nyangkut di kolongnya.

Dan bodohnya lagi! Kenapa si cowok itu gak turun dari tadi? Sekarang jarak Helikopter dengan daratan sudah sejauh 30 meter. Dia ketakutan untuk turun karena di bawahnya saat ini adalah batu besar pinggir pantai. Kalau ia jatuh, ia bisa mati.

Terpaksa... ia ikut alias dibawa pergi oleh keluarga Kuchiki ke tempat tinggal mereka. Dan nampaknya hal ini akan menjadi masalah besar bagi keluarga Kuchiki.

.

Keesokan harinya sepulang dari SMA Karakura...

"Liburannya sudah berakhir ya," kata seorang gadis berambut senja.

"Iyaa..." balas Rukia lesu.

"Kuchiki-_san_, bagaimana dengan liburanmu?" tanya gadis berambut senja itu—Orihime—sahabat Rukia sejak kecil sekaligus teman sebangkunya.

"Yaa, kurang memuaskan. Hanya menghabiskan waktu 5 jam di pulau kesayangan," jawab Rukia cemberut.

"Ah, memangnya Kuchiki-_san _liburan di pulau apa?"

"Pulau itu sungguh menakjubkan, Inoue. Pasirnya putih, bersih, _no pollution_, anginnya sejuk, ombaknya besar, hutannya hijau, udaranya segar... itu adalah surga!" kata Rukia dengan semangat. "Itu adalah tempat favoritku untuk liburan. Bahkan rasanya pengen tinggal di sana."

"Waah, aku jadi penasaran. Pasti menyenangkan ya?"

"Sudah pasti! Tak perlu ditanyakan lagi!"

"Oh ya, rumahku sudah dekat. Sampai besok lagi ya, Kuchiki-san! Ceritakan tentang pulau itu ya!" kata Orihime sambil berlari kecil ke arah rumahnya.

"Oke. Sip sip sip!" kata Rukia dengan jempolnya sekaligus mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Haah, saatnya pulang ke rumah," sambung Rukia dengan muka masam.

.

Sesampainya di rumah. Eh, kalau dilihat itu sih bukan rumah biasa. Tapi seperti istana. Yup! Mansion keluarga Kuchiki. Luasnya 15 hektar. Di depan rumah yang bagai istana itu terdapat taman yang dipenuhi rumput hijau juga bunga warna-warni yang harum semerbak. Ada juga kolam ikan seluas 10 m2 dengan airnya yang jernih dan ikannya yang unik-unik. Kalau dijual satu, harganya bisa jutaan yen!

Di belakang kebun bunga, terdapat garasi mobil. Mobil-mobil keluarga Kuchiki bermacam-macam. Mobil mewah semua, diantaranya ; _Bugatti Veyron__, __Lamborghini Reventon__, __McLaren F1__, __Ferrari Enzo__, __Pagani Zonda C12__dan lain sebagainya__. __Bahkan mobil jadul bersejarah tahun 1988 pun ada. Gila boo!_

_Di belakang istana ada lahan seluas 7 hektar untuk kebun, tempat bersantai, kolam renang dan pendaratan Helikopter. Ohh, luas sekali!_

Bangunan mansion di sana bergaya bangunan Eropa tapi beberapa bagian bangunan lainnya bergaya ala jepang. Wah bisa dibayangkan gimana bentuknya tuh!

Rumah mewah, pengincarnya banyak. Supaya terhindar dari para pencuri, maka rumah dipasang sistem keamanan modern plus plus. Seperti di agen-agen terkenal. Gila! Biayanya berapa tuh?

Gadis bermata violet penghuni rumah mewah itu kali ini sudah menginjak tanah tempat tinggalnya. Sesekali ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya karena bete tingkat tinggi. Lalu ia menguap karena tidur tanpa pemandangan indah membuatnya tidak bisa tidur semalaman.

"_Tadaima_..." ujar Rukia sambil membuka pintu.

"_Okaeri,_" balas Hisana yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu sambil membuka album foto.

"Ah, kakak, tumben buka album foto," kata Rukia.

"_A-ano_, kakak disuruh Byakuya-sama buat nyari foto kamu," ujar Hisana.

Rukia mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Hah? Fotoku? Untuk apa?"

"Katanya fotomu yang di Helikopter hilang," jawab Hisana.

"E-eh, tu-tunggu! _Nii-sama _nyimpan foto aku? U-untuk apa?" tanya Rukia terbata-bata.

"Itu untuk..." belum Hisana menjawab, tiba-tiba Rukia yang ada dihadapannya sudah ngibrit ke mana. "Lho? Rukia."

.

"_NII-SAMAAA!_" seru Rukia menggelegar di halaman belakang rumah.

Gadis bertubuh mungil itu berlari-lari menghampiri kakak iparnya yang sedang mengutak-atik Helikopternya.

"_Nani?_" tanya Byakuya datar.

"_Nii-sama _mencari fotoku? Hah, hah, Untuk apa? Uhuk. Hah, hah. Kenapa _Nii-sama _punya fotoku segala?" tanya Rukia terengah-engah.

Byakuya menghentikan kegiatannya. Ditatapinya adik iparnya itu dengan tatapan dinginnya. Kemudian ia berpaling dan tidak berkata apa-apa.

Oh _please_, gondok! Rukia dikacangain!

"_Nii-sama_, jawab aku!" pinta Rukia sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Byakuya.

Tiba-tiba Byakuya memberikan selembar kertas karton tebal yang bertuliskan 'My Family' dengan dihiasi stiker Wakame Ambassador dan Chappy. Tu-tunggu! Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa kesannya seperti poster anak SD?

"H-hah?" Rukia terbelalak kaget.

Di kertas itu ditempeli oleh foto Byakuya dan kakaknya—Hisana. Ada bagian sebesar foto mereka berdua yang kosong di bawahnya. Apa di bagian itu adalah fotonya yang dikatakan hilang itu?

"_Nii-sama, nande..._" belum Rukia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Byakuya sudah memotongnya.

"Dari dulu aku sengaja menempelkan foto keluarga. Fotomu hilang. Seharusnya ada di sekitar sini setelah pendaratan pesawat. Tapi tidak ada," kata Byakuya menerangkan.

"Oohh." Rukia ber-ohh-ria. "Kalau begitu ganti foto yang lain saja."

"Tidak bisa!" bantah Byakuya.

"E-eh." Rukia tersentak. "Ke-kenapa?"

"Foto itu sudah jadi jimat."

"E-eeeeh! Maksud _Nii-san _jimat? Jimat apa?"

Byakuya tidak menjawab dan sibuk membereskan kursi di dalam Helikopter. Rupanya pria setinggi 180 cm itu masih mencari foto Rukia.

Rukia sebal dikacangin terus sama kakak iparnya itu. Ia menggembungkan pipinya lalu cemberut. Karena makin kesal kalau terus berdiri di hadapan kakak iparnya itu, ia bergegas pergi ke kamarnya untuk mandi. Lebih baik segera pergi, daripada jadi bebek dungu gak berguna di sana.

Yah... siang hari gini, panas gini, enaknya ya mandi.

.

"Hoaaaam." Rukia menguap saat hendak memasuki kamarnya.

Tapi baru saja ia membuka pintu, ia dikagetkan sesuatu. Kamarnya yang rapih dan bersih kali ini berantakan super.

"Haaaaah?" Gadis bermata violet itu melongo tak percaya. Padahal baru kemarin malam ia membereskan kamarnya. Dan kalau berantakan pun, gak parah kayak kapal pecah seperti ini.

Apa-apaan lagi ini? Buku-buku di meja belajarnya berserakah di lantai. Bantal di kasurnya kok nyangkut di jendela? Dan boneka-boneka koleksinya nyangkut di mana-mana. Bahkan Chappy boneka kesayangannya nyangkut di atas lampu. Siapa gerangan yang melakukan hal ini?

Gejolak api kemarahan sudah menguasai diri Rukia. Berani-beraninya ada orang yang tega berbuat keonaran di ruang pribadi Rukia. Grrrr!

"KAKAAAAK!" seru Rukia kesal.

Beberapa detik kemudian Hisana datang. "Ada apa, Rukia?"

"Kak, siapa yang ngeberantakin kamarku?" tanya Rukia yang mulai panas.

Hisana terheran-heran. "Kakak tidak tahu."

"Lihat! Kamarku berantakan begini! Siapa sih yang tega ngeberantakin? Dia harus tanggung jawab buat beresin!"

"Kalo begitu biar para _maid _yang membereskan," usul Hisana meredakan marah Rukia.

"Tapi aku harus tahu siapa yang ngeberantakin kamarku!" protes Rukia.

"Sudahlah, hal itu nanti saja. Kamu mandi dulu!" kata Hisana.

Rukia mencoba pasrah. Dan akhirnya amarahnya itu bisa reda. "Ya sudah, aku mandi dulu."

.

Rukia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Tapi... tiba-tiba kakinya menginjak sesuatu yang basah di lantai.

Gadis berambut hitam itu heran. Lho? Kok lantai depan kamar mandinya basah?

Lagi-lagi ia dikejutkan sesuatu. Duhh, kenapa ya hari ini banyak sekali hal-hal tak terduga. Apa mungkin Rukia sedang sial?

Crrruuussssh. Suara keran terdengar begitu keras dari dalam kamar mandi. Waduh, apa ada orang di dalam? Atau apa barusan ada orang yang mandi di kamar mandinya sampai-sampai keran gak dimatiin.

"Ini sih benar-benar ada penyusup!" tukas Rukia.

BRAK! Dibukanya pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar. Dan ia benar-benar kaget. Keran di kamar mandinya ngucur air semua. Shower juga! Argh! Siapa sih yang udah ngeberantakin miliknya semua.

"Ihhh, siapa sih yang habis dari kamar mandi?" Rukia dengan kesal menutup keran-keran di kamar mandi pribadinya.

Gadis bermata violet itu kali ini berdiri di samping bathub tanpa menyadari siapa yang sedang tertidur pulas di bathub yang penuh busa itu.

"Huuh. Saatnya mandi." Rukia membuka handuk bajunya. Dan... baru saja kakinya masuk ke dalam bathub dan tangannya berpegangan pada sesuatu, matanya terbelalak kaget.

Kakinya menginjak badan seseorang, dan tangan kanannya menyentuh rambut seseorang. Mata violet Rukia menangkap sesosok pria berambut jeruk nan jabrik sampai menutup wajahnya sedang tertidur pulas di bathub miliknya.

Dengan segera ia berteriak, "HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! PENYUSUUUUUUP!" serunya menggelegar sampai-sampai bangunan mau runtuh.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

_Oke, oke. Pertama-tama Mel ucapkan terima kasih buat yang udah baca fic Mel ini ^^_

_Ini fic pertama tentang IchiRuki. Ichigo versi tarzan. Hehehe... dan maaf ya kalo fic ini benar-benar abal. Hiks hiks..._

.

_Well, ladies and gentleman_

Mind to **Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

_A Wild Boy in my House is back! Gomennasai atas keterlambatannya. Tugas-tugas sekolah benar-benar menyita waktu serta meromusha diriku. Tapi akhirnya menyempatkan diri untuk nulis fic di liburan semester. Happy reading, minna! ^_^_

.

.

_**Title**__ : A Wild Boy in my House!_

_**Desclaimer**__ : Bleach adalah maha karya buatan Tite Kubo. Kalau Bleach punya saya, pasti bakal banyak evil._

_**Genre**__ : Romance-Humor_

_**Rated **__: T_

_**Warning**__ : OOC, AU, Gaje, MultiChap, DLDR…!_

.

.

**Chapter 2**

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! PENYUSUUUUUUP!" teriak Rukia mengguntur dari arah kamar mandi.

Suara emas itu menggempakan tanah seluas lima belas hektar milik keluarga Kuchiki. Sontak semua orang yang berada di dalam mansion maupun di luar mansion begidik ngeri sekaligus diliputi pertanyaan penuh keheranan. Ada apa gerangan?

Sreet. Rukia melilitkan handuk ke tubuhnya lalu segera menghajar si penyusup yang tertidur di bathub.

"Hey! Bangun! Pergi dari sini!" seru Rukia dengan amarah yang sudah gak ketolongan.

Sayangnya... si penyusup berambut oranye jabrik itu diam saja dan masih menikmati dirinya di pulau kapuk (a.k.a dalam mimpinya) dengan kucuran air liur yang mungkin volumenya sudah mencapai setengah liter.

"Huaaa! Pergi kamu dasar penyusuuuup!" Rukia menendang kepala lelaki berambut oranye itu dengan kasar.

Byuurr! Kepala itu masuk ke dalam air _bathub_ yang berbusa, sampai-sampai membangunkan empunya yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Hwaaaaww!" jerit pemuda yang masih berpakaian kulit macan itu. Ia melompat-lompat ala monyet panik ke setiap penjuru kamar mandi. Gara-gara tingkahnya itu, keran-keran di kamar mandi jadi mengucur air lagi. Merepotkan!

Rukia ternganga lebar saat menatap tingkah laku sinting dari si penyusup aneh itu. Ia berdecak kesal lalu berteriak, "PERGI DARI RUMAHKUUU!"

Pemuda berambut oranye jabrik itu tiba-tiba menghentikan aksinya saat melihat sosok siapa yang berteriak di hadapannya itu.

"Rukia, Rukia. Kamu kenapa?" tanya Hisana dengan nada khawatir.

"Kenapa berteriak?" tambah Byakuya yang sudah berada di samping Hisana.

BRAK! Byakuya membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar, sontak sepasang mata keabuan itu membulat saat melihat siapa yang ada di dalam.

Pemuda jabrik berambut oranye itu diam membisu saat menatap gadis yang ada di hadapannya—Rukia Kuchiki.

Rukia melongo saat melihat tingkah laku pemuda liar itu yang tiba-tiba menghentikan aksi gilanya tadi. Terlebih, dia ketakutan sekarang karena pemuda itu menatapnya seperti orang kesurupan.

"Rrr-rrr-rrr." Entah apa artinya kata-kata yang dikatakan pemuda berambut oranye itu. Tapi yang pasti sekarang ia gemetar saat menatap Rukia.

"Kenapa ada makhluk seperti itu di kamar mandimu?" tanya Byakuya tegas.

"Mana kutahu. Tiba-tiba dia ada di sini," jawab Rukia. "Dan... dia pasti pelaku yang mengacak-acak kamarku!" sambungnya.

Sepasang mata Byakuya menyipit pertanda begitu marahnya ia pada sosok berambut oranye jabrik itu. Ia berjalan mendekati pemuda itu dengan melempar _deathglarenya. _Sontak pemuda itu makin ketakutan.

Baru saja Byakuya berdiri sejarak 2 meter dari pemuda itu, tiba-tiba si rambut oranye langsung berteriak heboh dan berlari ke arah Rukia. Dipeluknya Rukia sambil mengacungkan foto Rukia yang saat ini sedang dicari Byakuya.

"HUAAAAAAAAA!" Rukia berteriak histeris.

Jduagh! Segera ia menendang perut pemuda itu lalu dilanjutkan dengan tamparan mematikannya. Plak! Pemuda itu pun jatuh pingsan.

Rukia begidik ngeri dan memeluk kakaknya, Hisana.

.

Di ruang keluarga, Rukia menjelaskan tentang masalah di kamar mandi itu kepada kakak iparnya. Sedangkan Hisana ditemani dua orang _maid _sibuk mengobati luka memar di perut dan kepala pemuda yang dianggap penyusup rumah itu. Rupanya tendangan dan tamparan Rukia benar-benar maut. Lukanya sangat dalam dan pasti sakit sekali.

"Di-dia tertidur di _bathub _lalu aku menendang kepalanya karena kaget. Dia terbangun dan langsung lompat-lompat gak jelas," ujar Rukia dengan emosi di hadapan Byakuya.

"Jadi dia penyusup yang mengambil fotomu dan membuat badan helikopterku penyok," tambah Byakuya.

"Ya. Dan dia ngeberantakin kamarku nyampe kayak kapal pecah. Lihat Chappyku! Sampai menggenaskan begini?" kata Rukia sambil menunjukkan boneka kesayangannya dimana gabus boneka itu keluar dari tangannya.

"Tapi dari mana dia datang?" tanya Hisana.

"Pasti dari pulau itu," jawab Byakuya.

"_Nii-sama_ bilang pulaunya tak berpenghuni," gerutu Rukia.

"Memang benar pulau itu tidak berpenghuni. Tapi lihat saja pemuda itu! Tubuh dan rambutnya yang tak terurus, tingkah lakunya yang primitif dan bahasanya yang tidak dimengerti. Adakah manusia seperti itu yang berkeliaran di kota?" kata Byakuya.

"Errr, ya juga sih." Rukia mengangguk setuju. "Tapi aku gak akan pernah memaafkannya karena dia sudah masuk ke kamar pribadiku!"

"Ughh." Pemuda jabrik itu akhirnya sadar juga dari pingsannya. Kedua matanya perlahan-lahan terbuka. Dan seketika ia menutup kedua matanya saat melihat terangnya lampu ruang keluarga.

"Dia bangun," kata Hisana memberitahu.

Byakuya menghampiri istrinya diikuti Rukia yang masih dikerumun amarah.

"Tak apa, ayo duduk!" kata Hisana lemah lembut untuk menenangkan pemuda yang rohnya baru setengah ngumpul itu untuk duduk.

Pemuda itu mengacak-acak rambutnya sehingga makin berantakan. Ia menguap lebar lalu menghempaskan diri dalam posisi duduknya di atas sofa. Parahnya ia duduk dengan posisi aneh—kakinya terbuka lebar dan salah satunya menggaruk dagunya. Benar-benar tingkah laku primitif.

"Dia itu _Pithecantropus paleotokyonivus _(?) ya?" tanya Rukia dengan mimik jijik saat menatap tingkah laku laki-laki tak dikenal itu.

Mendengar suara Rukia, sepasang iris mata dibalik kumpulan poni rambut sepanjang 15 cm itu melebar. "Hoh!" Dia menunjuk ke arah Rukia dengan mulut tergagap. Tiba-tiba saja ia berlari ke arah Rukia untuk memeluknya kedua kalinya.

Namun, Jduagh! Byakuya memukul kepala pemuda itu dengan pelan tapi pasti. Pukulan ringan itu sukses membuat pikiran sang penyusup berputar dikelilingi burung-burung kecil.

"Huaa! Ke-kenapa dia lari ke arahku terus sih?" teriak Rukia yang melompat ke belakang punggung Byakuya untuk berlindung.

Pemuda berpakaian compang camping itu kini mendapatkan keseimbangan lagi. Namun buru-buru ia ditarik Hisana untuk duduk. Pemuda itu berteriak histeris.

Karena tingkahnya yang benar-benar menyebalkan, Byakuya kembali memukul ubun-ubun pemuda itu sampai dibuat pusing tujuh keliling untuk kedua kalinya.

Byakuya menatap si rambut oranye dengan tatapan tajam yang tentu membuat orang yang ditatapinya merinding.

"Huawh-huaaawwhh!" Si cowok compang camping itu malah menangis di pangkuan Hisana dan tentu bikin api kemarahan Byakuya bangkit.

"Kita kembalikan dia ke pulau itu!" kata Byakuya tegas.

"Setuju!" tambah Rukia.

"Eeeh! Ta-tapi di sana dia hidup dengan siapa?" tanya Hisana dengan nada khawatir.

"Paling dengan penduduk asli pulau kayak monyet, gorila, badak, kuda, bahkan hewan buas seperti macan kumbang, harimau, buaya, singa—" belum Rukia menyebutkan nama-nama binatang karnivora itu, Hisana segera bertindak keras.

"Tidak bisa!" bantah Hisana. "Kalian tidak merasa kasihan ya? Dia hidup sendirian di hutan rimba. Kedinginan dan kepanasan. Siapa yang akan merawatnya? Dia harus mendapatkan pendidikan dan kasih sayang seperti anak-anak pada umumnya."

Suasana ruangan mendadak hening.

Sejak kapan Hisana yang lemah lembut bisa jadi setegas itu? Jangan-jangan karena faktor keibuan yang ia miliki mendorongnya untuk berkata seperti itu.

"Tapi gak bisa! Aku gak mau rumah kita berantakan gara-gara ada dia," bantah Rukia. "Ya kan, _Nii-sama_?" tanyanya pada Byakuya.

Siiing. Tak ada jawaban dari pria dermawan berambut hitam kelam itu.

Byakuya sepertinya sedang kebingungan. Ia menatap pemuda berpenampilan gak banget itu dengan datar, kemudian ia menatap istrinya yang sudah pasang _puppy eyes—_memohon kepada Byakuya untuk mengabulkan permintaannya.

"Fuuh, baiklah. Kita akan merawatnya," kata Byakuya.

Dhuaaar! Bagai ada gunung strato yang meledak di kepalanya, Rukia sakit hati saat Byakuya menyetujui kalau si penyusup tinggal di rumahnya. "APAAAAA?"

.

Di kamar besar yang rapi dan dipenuhi barang-barang unik, Rukia mengurung diri karena pundung dan kesal. Berkali-kali ia mengucapkan mantra _Amitaba _sambil memeluk Chappynya dengan maksud mengusir roh-roh jahat yang sudah mengepung rumahnya. Ia menganggap roh-roh jahat itu sudah merasuki kakaknya dan kakak iparnya sehingga mau menerima kehadiran pemuda tak dikenal yang berpenampilan seperti manusia purba.

"Huaaa! _No no no! No waay!_" seru Rukia sambil memukul bantalnya berkali-kali. "_Nii-sama_ jahaat! Gak bisa dibiarkaaan!"

Rukia berdiri di atas kasurnya lalu berkata dengan antusias, "Pokoknya aku harus singkirkan cowok liar itu dari sini! Apapun caranya supaya hidupku damai."

Tiba-tiba, tok tok. Pintu kamar Rukia diketuk seseorang.

"Rukia, ayo kemari cepat!" kata Hisana.

Rukia menggembungkan pipinya lalu memalingkan pandangannya dari pintu. "Gak mau."

"Kakak punya kejutan. Kamu pasti kaget."

Rukia mengangkat alisnya. "Ke-kejutan?" Namun gara-gara takut dibohongi, ia kembali memalingkan wajah. "Enggak, makasih."

"Oke, kakak kasih kamu tiket gratis nonton konser Aqua Timez," rajuk Hisana.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Bagaimana kalo T.M Revolution, atau Hey Say Jump, KAT-TUN, Arashi, News, mmm... Yui?"

"Yui. _Deal_!" seru Rukia girang. Pintu kamar terbuka dan terlihatlah gadis bertubuh mungil itu memancarkan wajahnya yang gembira.

"Ayo!" Hisana menarik Rukia menuju ruang tengah.

Dan sesampainya mereka di ruang tengah, Rukia tidak melihat sedikitpun kotak hadiah atau hal-hal yang berbau kejutan.

"Kak, di mana kejutannya?" tanya Rukia.

Hisana menarik seseorang dari ruang sebelah, dan... JREENG! Seorang pemuda setinggi 174 cm dan berpenampilan keren datang. Pakaiannya yang _simple, _sepatu warior hitam yang mengkilap dan jam tangan yang tampak mahal terpasang di tangan kanannya. Matanya yang terang dan senyumannya yang tulus itu membuat Rukia mendadak jadi patung. Dan rambutnya yang berwarna oranye sewarna dengan jeruk itu... tu-tunggu! Oranye?

"Rhu-kiaawh!" seru pemuda itu dengan gembira sambil berlari ke arah Rukia.

Permata violet Rukia membulat. 'A-apa? Jadi dia adalah si penyusup itu?' batinnya tidak percaya.

Yang benar saja? Cowok bertampang liar bahkan rambutnya menyerupai surai singa itu sekarang bisa seganteng dan sekeren itu? Mustahil! Pasti salah orang!

"Ti-tidaaak!" Rukia menampar cowok liar itu hingga terpelanting ke sofa. Kemudian ia menatap tangan kanannya yang sudah menampar dengan jijik. Segera ia mengelap tangan kanannya itu ke bajunya.

"E-eeh, kamu gak kenapa-napa?" Hisana segera menghampiri pemuda itu. Namun rupanyaa...

"Hurraaayy!" seru pemuda berambut jeruk itu saat menemukan buah stroberi yang terkumpul dalam ranjang buah. Nampaknya dia senang sekali. Sampai-sampai dia menghamburkan stroberi itu seperti manik-manik di pesta.

"Apa-apaan sih diaaa?" geram Rukia yang mulai memanas.

"Nampaknya dia sangat suka stroberi," kata Hisana.

"Baiklah kenapa kita ngasih nama dia 'stroberi'," kata Rukia kesal.

"_Ichigo_."

"Ichigoooo~~" seru pemuda itu seperti teriakan tarzan saat naik dahan pepohonan.

"Lihat, dia senang dengan nama itu. Baiklah kita beri nama dia Ichigo."

Rukia memutar bola matanya pertanda pasrah juga kurang senang.

.

Jam istirahat sekolah...

"Rukia kenapa ya? Dia tampak lemas hari ini," kata sahabat Rukia, Nel yang duduk di depan Rukia.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," kata Tatsuki menggelengkan kepalanya.

Rukia mendesah dan bersedih meratapi nasibnya hari ini dan untuk seterusnya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menjerit di rumah. Dan entah sudah berapa ton beban yang ia tumpu, rasanya lebih baik ia mati hari ini atau tidak sama sekali.

Kedamaian yang ingin ia capai di tempat berteduhnya, di surga idamannya—kamar pribadi—kini hancur lebur karena kedatangan cowok liar tak dikenal yang diberi nama Ichigo. Barang-barangnya dirusak sehingga ia harus menggali terowongan rahasia untuk harta berharganya itu. Dan yang paling mengerikan... kenapa cowok liar itu harus tidur di rumah pohon yang letaknya berhadapan dengan balkon kamarnya?

Tadi pagi, alarm jam wekernya yang bernada Yui – Rolling Star dirusak oleh Ichigo karena dianggapnya monster pengganggu tidur Rukia. Tapi... GAK GITU JUGA KALEE! Itu kan alarm untuk membangunkannya supaya bisa pergi ke sekolah pagi-pagi. Rukia masih bisa memaafkan Ichigo yang masih polos dan belum bisa beradaptasi terhadap lingkungan barunya.

Dan yang menyebalkannya lagi, saat sarapan pagi. Kenapa cowok itu tega menghabiskan sarapan kesukaannya—_Chicken Curry_. Dan ia terpaksa memakan dua lembar roti tawar dengan selai stroberi yang sangat ia benci.

"Huaaa, gak adiiiil!" teriak Rukia tiba-tiba dan membuat suasana kelas mendadak hening.

Krik. Krik. Hanya terdengar suara jangkrik Ikkaku dari dalam tasnya.

"Kuchiki-_san_, ada apa?" tanya Orihime yang duduk di samping Rukia.

"_A-ano, _i-tu..."

"Jangan bilang kamu ketiduran dan mimpi buruk!" tebak Szayel.

"Aku enggak tidur!" gerutu Rukia.

"Terus kenapa?" tanya Grimmjow si wakil ketua kelas.

Sebenarnya Rukia ingin menerangkan tentang masalahnya kepada teman-teman sekelasnya yang sudah menjadi sahabat dekatnya. Namun, wajah mereka semua menatap ke arah Rukia dengan tatapan serius dan penasaran sehingga membuat gadis bermata violet itu enggan untuk bercerita.

"I-itu..." Keringat dingin membasahi seluruh tubuh Rukia. Dag-dig-dug menyendat pembuluh darah otaknya. "Aku—" baru saja Rukia hendak menjelaskan, tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan sesuatu.

Tok. Tok. Seseorang dari luar kelas mengetuk kaca jendela sambil tersenyum gembira. Dan dia adalah... ICHIGO.

"HUAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Rukia yang menggemparkan kelas.

Satu kelas menatap ke arah sumber yang membuat Rukia berteriak. Dan mereka terbengong-bengong berjamaah karena melihat jendela yang tidak ada siapapun di sana.

"Kamu lihat apa sih, Rukia?" tanya Tatsuki heran.

Rukia dibuat kesal. Ia menghampiri jendela itu dan membukanya. "Ichi—" belum selesai ia memanggil nama orang yang membuatnya naik darah seharian ini, tiba-tiba Ichigo muncul di hadapan Rukia dengan posisi terbalik. "Rukhiaaa!" serunya dengan wajah riang.

"Huaaaa!" Untuk kedua kalinya, Rukia menjerit diikuti teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Si-siapa dia? Ke-kenapa dia bisa memanjat dinding sekolah?" tanya Yumichika ketakutan. Padahal kan kelasnya itu di lantai tiga.

"Hei, kepala sekolah bilang gak boleh manjat tau!" larang Renji.

"Rukhiaa!" Tapi Ichigo mengabaikan perkataan orang-orang di sekelilingnya dan menghampiri Rukia.

"Huaa! Lindungi aku!" pinta Rukia sambil bersembunyi di belakang Renji.

"Rukia, dia kenalanmu?" tanya Nel.

"Enak saja! Dia pernah menyusup ke rumahku," jawab Rukia.

"Menyusup?" tersentak satu kelas.

Tapi, Orihime menghampiri Ichigo sambil tersenyum manis. Ia menawarkan bekalnya pada pemuda polos itu.

Ichigo sebenarnya bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Orihime. Tapi begitu melihat ada makanan di depannya, ia mengambil makanan yang bentuknya seperti _fish taco _lalu mengendusnya.

"_Kawaii~~_" kata Nel gemas.

Doeeng! Yang benar saja cowok kayak begitu disebut _kawai_? Rukia rasanya ingin muntah.

"Dia ganteng juga ya," jerit teman-teman cewek yang lain.

'Apa? Ganteng! Gantengan Taguchi Junnosuke kali daripada yang satu ini!' batin Rukia.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo melompat kesana kemari seolah menari. Ia memukul meja dan gambar-gambar yang terpasang di dinding, lalu melakukan gerakan akrobat lainnya. Jelas, dia sedang menari TARIAN RIMBA! Baginya, tarian itu wajib dilakukan ketika sedang merasa senang.

Satu kelas hanya bisa menatap sang penari dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kenapa tingkah dia kayak manusia purba?" tanya Renji.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo berhenti sejenak di hadapan Renji. Ia menatap Renji dengan tatapan tajamnya yang membuat Renji bingung.

Dan, pluk! Rupanya Ichigo menaruh masakan Orihime di atas rambut Renji. Dan tampaknya dia sangat suka rambut merah Renji yang ber_style _nanas itu. Pemuda berambut jeruk itu langsung memainkan rambut Renji, malah lebih tepatnya mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Heei! Apa yang kamu lakukan?" amuk Renji.

Semua penghuni kelas tertawa.

Ikkaku yang tertawa paling keras kini mendapat giliran. Kepalanya yang botak licin dan mengkilap itu digosok-gosok seperti setrika oleh Ichigo.

"Hei, pergi kau dari kepalakuu!" amuk Ikkaku.

Rukia mulai mulek dengan segala tingkah laku Ichigo. Selain itu, ia juga merasa malu dan tidak enak. Habis, kenapa sih tuh cowok liar memanggil namanya di depan teman-temannya. Pasti segala tentang cowok itu akan ditanyakan kepadanya.

Dengan segera ia menarik lengan Ichigo secara paksa. Syuut! Rukia berlari secepat kilat sambil menyeret Ichigo keluar kelas.

"Hmm, apa mereka punya hubungan tertentu ya?" tanya Nel.

"APA? Rukia dengan cowok primitif begitu?" teriak Grimmjow. "Mustahil!"

"Hahahaha." Satu kelas tertawa heboh.

"Ayo kita intip mereka!" ajak Szayel dengan penuh semangat.

"AYOOO!" seru gerombolan kelas A menggelegar.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

_Thanx for all who reads my amateur fiction. ^^ Hope you enjoy it!_

_And thanx for rock and pop music which accompanied me to finished this chapter when I was sleepy. And I'm very sorry that the language is very bad -_-_

_Dan sekedar info, dari sekarang nyampe akhir tahun 2012 gak akan berkecimpung di FFn dulu. Belajar, UN, SNMPTN, dan syalala lain sebagainya bakal jadi makanan sehari-hari. Jadi hontou ni gomennasai buat yang udah nunggu fic lainnya. Selain itu, Mel juga bakal sibuk sama hal lainnya kayak di bidang musik. Salam untuk semua aja ya ^^ (kayak ada yang kangen aja ==")_

.

_Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls_

It's the last in 2012.

Mind to **Review?**


End file.
